siegelordfandomcom-20200214-history
Guide for Armor Sets What Refines You Need
by hmmm s1 alliance Paladin Armor: For that you need to have #Blazebringer(sword)-Attack capability #Windrunner(horse)-Attack capability #Lion Armor(chests)-Attack damage #Lion Gauntlets(gloves)-Attack damage #Lion boots(boots)-Attack damage #Lion ring(ring)-Attack damage Here is the picture of that armor: Lion Armor #lazebringer- Tactical defence #Windrunner-Tactical defence #Lion armor-Tactical defence #Lion gauntlets-Tactical defence #Lion boots- Reduce damage #Lion ring- Reduce damage Here is picture of how that refines need to looks like: Divine Armor #Blazebringer - Tactical attack #Windrunner-Tactical attack #Lion armor- Attack damage #Lion gauntlets- Attack damage #Lion boots- Attack damage #Lion ring- Attack damage Picture of this armor: Then goes armors that players can buy with vouchers: Watchman armor #blazebringer- Number of troops in command #Windrunner- Number of troops in command #Lion armor- Number of troops in command #Lion guantlets- Number of troops in command #Lion boots- Number of troops in command #Lion ring - Number of troops in command This is how should looks like this refines Cleric armor #Blazebringer - Attack capability #Windrunner - Attack capability #Lion armor - Tactical attack #Lion guantlets - Tactical attack #Lion boots - Tactical attack #Lion ring - Tactical attack Next one i dont have yet but i know refines for him its almost same as for clearic i know cuz i have by mistake get refines of one armor and buy other one :D Mandala armor #Blazebringer - Attack damage #Windrunner - Attack damage #Lion armor - Tactical attack #Lion guantlets - Tactical attack #Lion boots - Tactical attack #Lion ring - Tactical attack no picture for this one, sorry Rose armor #Blazebringer - Tactical attack #Windrunner - Tactical attack #Lion armor - Tactical defence #Lion guantlets - Tactical attack #Lion boots - Reduce damage #Lion ring - Reduce damage this how should look Rose armor Next one is Sea king armor #Blazebringer - Defence capability #Windrunner - Defence capability #Lion armor - Defence capability #Lion guantlets- Defence capability #Lion boots - Defence capability #Lion ring- Defence capability this picture is for Sea king armor Hippogriff armor #Blazebringer - Attack damage #Windrunner - Attack damage #Lion armor - Reduce damage #Lion guantlets - Reduce damage #Lion boots - Tactical defence #Lion ring - Tactical defence There is Ancient armor too #Blazebringer - Reduce damage #Windrunner - Reduce damage #Lion armor - Reduce damage #Lion guantlets - Reduce damage #Lion boots - Tactical defence #Lion ring - Tactical defence so far no picture for this one either because i have make heavenly ancient and refines are mixed up :D Now when you have all armors you can start make heavenly too, you can do that and before you done all armors first just need to have 2 armors witch is needed for making heavenly (Edit : you need to buy the heavenly schematics with voucher. Thats 4 schematics for each Heavenly set. Each set has a minimum player level - e.g. Heavenly Mandala needs player level 120, Heavenly Hippogriff player level 125. The Schematics appear in warehouse if you are one level lower, but are only buyable if you reach the requested level) #Heavenly Ancient- to make this one you need ancient armor and sea king armor when you get them you just need to synt them (+ the 4 Heavenly Ancient Schematics) #Heavenly Rose armor is mix of Rose armor and Watchman armor #Heavenly Divine armor - for this one you will need Divine and Paladin armor #Heavenly Hippogriff armor - Hippogriff and lion armor #Heavenly Mandala armor - Mandala and Clearic armor Category:Player's Guides